


Just a little taste

by BadAssPANTieStalker



Category: American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: Alcohol, F/F, Office Sex, Reader-Insert, Table Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 04:29:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16988052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadAssPANTieStalker/pseuds/BadAssPANTieStalker
Summary: Reader and Cordelia sneak off and things get a little heated.





	Just a little taste

**Author's Note:**

> Request: Hi! Could you write 12 from the second part of that “reasons to have sex” list, and 36 from «50 smut” something?.. with Cordelia please?  
> 12\. ‘i’m your teacher and i can’t believe your my student’ sex  
> 36\. “You like that, don’t you?”

It was dark outside; The Yule celebration was quieting down a bit. The girls were still eating and dancing downstairs in the living room. I could hear the faint sounds of the music, and the muffled rustling of excited feet. Cordelia and I snuck off; she wanted to show me something. Over the past few months, we had both opened up and confided one another. Growing closer by the day. It wasn’t too long until we ended up like this. With me in her office unable to control my moans.

“You like that, don’t you?” She asked; slowly guiding her hand towards my lips. She giggled as she heard my moan. 

“Yes..” I sighed in content as the sweetness hit my taste buds. “It’s really good.” I said, blushing softly. I started to feel the alcohol in my blood, and leaned back to support myself on her desk. “Why do you have them here?” My eyes met Cordelia’s; biting my lip kept me from asking anything inappropriate. 

With a broad smile she answered me, “You could say they are one of my guilty pleasures.” Cordelia replied, with a cheeky wink. She slowly pulled the lollipop out of my mouth, locking eyes with me while she stuck it into hers. She giggled; “ Sometimes I need something a little … sweeter in my life.” She smirked with a raised eyebrow, and ushered an attempt to throw the candy wrapper into the bin next to her desk. She missed, losing her balance and swaying forward when trying to pick it up. Somehow managing to keep the candy in her left hand. My eyes opened wide but I couldn’t help myself; a giggle escaped my parted lips. 

“It seems like I am not the only one who is a little bit tipsy.” I smirked, reaching out to stabilise her. It seemed like Cordelia had the same idea, already extending her arms toward me. Our hands touched and a few seconds later she intertwined our fingers. I could feel my heartbeat faster; this simple touch felt so intimate.

We had touched each other before, mainly in passing; brushing my shoulders to announce her presence, grabbing her biceps in excitement when I was able to cast a new spell successfully. Cordelia even stroked my cheeks on occasion when we bid our farewells. This time, it felt entirely different though. We were so close. I could feel her breath on my face, the distinct smell of alcohol mixed with the sweetness of the lollipop hitting my nose. My eyes dropped to her lips and I could nearly taste them. We got closer and closer, until our foreheads touched but she stopped inches before our lips brushed.

“I need to tell you something…” I could feel a light tremble in her voice, like she was afraid of what was to come. With my right hand I caressed her cheek to reassure her that it was okay, that she could tell me anything. It seemed to help, as Cordelia released a sigh and reached for the hand on her cheek. “I think I like you more… more than I shou-”

I cut her off. The alcohol suppressed my rational thoughts. I pressed my lips against hers. Cordelia gasped, startled. A short cracking sound echoed through the room as the lollipop hit the floor. Time seemed to stand still but Cordelia finally reciprocated the kiss. She forced herself closer to me eager to feel more. My right hand traveled from her cheek to the back of her head.The moment didn’t last long. We were interrupted by an abrupt noise outside, which spooked her, and she pulled away. Already missing her touch. 

“CORDELIA!” Madison shouted from the bottom of the staircase. I froze on the spot, but luckily Cordelia was already on her way to the door. “Cordelia! We are heading out to a club!” She opened the door and leaned outside.

“Don’t be out too long ladies, it’s already late!” she called from her office. “I want to see you all back in around two hours!”

“Stop being such a party pooper, Cordi! It’s the weekend!” Madison called back. “Ouch! What was that for?!” 

“Will do Cordelia!” Zoe replied quickly. “By the way did you see Y/N anywhere? We wanted her to come with us but we can’t find her!” At that point, Cordelia turned towards me and I shook my head in response. With a short nod she turned her attention back outside her office.

“I think she headed off to sleep!”

“Such a lightweight.” I heard Madison scoff.

“Stop being such an asshole all the time, Madison.” Zoe replied. That was the last thing I heard from them before Cordelia shut the door. She shut her eyes, released a sigh and leaned against the closed door. 

“I should have never let this happen…” She sighed, shaking her head as realisation washed over her. She looked to the ceiling. I took a few steps closer towards her and took her hands into mine.

“Cordelia..?” I mumbled, as I gently lifted her left hand and placed a kiss on the inside of her wrist as I saw her exhausted look relax.

“We can’t do this... I’m your teacher... it’s… it’s wrong...” she didn’t sound too convinced, as I continued to kiss up her arm until I reached the crook of her neck. She sighed softly, inevitably leading to a soft moan. Her body relaxed and she tangled her hand into my hair, pulling me closer. I hummed in content as I felt the sting on my scalp. We both gave in, and let our moans free. Our kisses got more insisting, before I made the first move, my hand hiking up her shirt. I explored her body, feeling her curves, feeling her tremble under my touch as I raked my hand over her stomach leaving red marks on her skin. I teased her through her bra, this seemed to trigger something in Cordelia. 

She pushed me back until my thighs were pinned against her desk, shaking the ornaments. I felt a light sting but it was quickly forgotten as her lips captured mine. Without releasing them, she positioned her body between my spread legs and moved both of her hands down to unzip my pants, disregarding the unnecessary need to pull them down. I quivered in anticipation of a hand slipping between my legs. Two fingers sunk into me, making me moan in ecstasy. I had to grab the table for support. Cordelia set a slow and torturing pace, occasionally teasing my lips and clit with her thumb, making me desperate for more. 

“Cordelia… please... Faster..!” I begged. She pulled away, staring into my eyes. She bit her lower lip, as her fingers picked up pace. She observed my reactions. The sound, the ecstatic feeling of her fingers sliding in and out of me. The stare she gave me with those hungry eyes… it was all too much. I caught my breath - she hit the perfect spot. My eyes closed, embracing the feeling. I reached out and grabbed her shoulder, releasing a moan into her neck.

“Mmh” Cordelia bit her lip with a broad smile on her face whispering into my ear. “I seem to have hit just. The. Right. Spot.” She emphasised each word with a deeper thrust making me jerk my hips forwards burying my face in her chest. 

“Aahh, Cordelia..! I... ca-” was all I managed to whimper before she applied pressure on my clit mercilessly stimulated it until the only thing I could feel was white heat shortly followed by sweet release. My mouth fell open in a silent scream as my thighs trembled uncontrollably, but Cordelia kept on stroking my sensitive clit to push out my orgasm as long as possible. 

Both my legs wrapped around her waist in an attempt to quench the burning sensation of the prolonging orgasm caused by her. That’s when she stopped. Pulling her hand out, slowly, making me twitch. Letting my body come down from its high, giving me time to breathe. 

A few seconds passed and she pulled me closer, stroked my hair gently and placing soft kisses on top of my head. As my breathing evened out and the haze slowly lifted I wrapped my arms around her waist pulling her impossibly closer. Pressing sweet kisses on her collarbone until she took my chin into her hand and guided my face towards hers. Letting our lips collide one more time.


End file.
